Light In Darkness (Re-write)
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Draco is the son of Lucius and Snape, he is considered a miracle in the wizarding world as he was born with great powers to stop evil. However, all this comes crashing down the day he was kidnapped and raised by muggles. DRARRY, SLASH, ABUSE YAOI AND MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! Depression, suicidal thoughts are gone and writing is back! I want to take this time first, to apologize to you all. My last stories that I've been trying so hard to update are somewhat beyond saving, so to be fair to my loyal followers, I've written a brand new story with some twists! Although the original didn't have as much violence and or abuse like this story does, I will have to amp up the rating and warnings. **

**One again, thank you, thank you, thank you. . . . so much.**

**Onward!**

**Title: Light In Darkness (Re-write)**

**Summary: Draco is the son of Lucius and Snape, he is considered a miracle in the wizarding world as he was born with great powers to stop evil. However, all this comes crashing down the day he was kidnapped. Now, eleven years later, strange things are happening and the threat of evil rises. **

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Past Abuse, violence, and lots of bad language. Also, I'm pure American, so trying to write a British-sounding story will obviously sound terrible. (Ha, ha, inside joke) Also Mpreg, slash and past-Mpreg. (might be some male-lactation later on, but that's indecisive) **

* * *

><p><em>A child of fate.<br>A subject of destiny,  
>A miracle of the mind...<em>

CHAPTER 1

We begin in the earliest of his childhood. The lanky boy with dirty platinum hair, unusual silvery eyes and an overly-large sweater that was falling apart. He was in the center of the circle, however, this wasn't particularity a good thing.

"_Freak, freak,_ you're a_ freak, freak_!" boys and girls, some older, some his age all pointed at him; taunting him, mocking him, angry at him.

He sniffed, avoiding their gaze. He should be used to their name-calling, but he wasn't. He never would be. A larger boy, the cult leader, his name was Tommy Beck. A bully to everyone, especially him.

"What's wrong no-name?! Are you crying?" He sneered. He towered over the blonde, he always did, he probably always will. He gave a great amount of force into the shove that he planted on the younger boy's shoulders, it sent him flying to the ground, scraping his legs and the back of his hands.

"You're not wanted here!"

He was right.

"No one likes you, FREAK!" He kicked up some dust in his face and the boy blocked it from his vision as to not have any of it in his eyes. He fought hard not to cry watching the group of children walk away from him. He knew it was a bad idea, of asking them if he could play, to join their fun. He should have just stayed away, like always. The boy stood up, clearing off the dust and mud off of what little clothing he had. He turned and ran away from the area. He couldn't go back to the house, if the warden saw him, he'd get it for sure.

The little boy, along with the other children in the remote area, all lived in the three story building, a large boarding house, an orphanage. They were expected to clean, cook, study and behave while in the care of the The Warden. The property was on a vast area of land, a good amount of farm acres with lots of space to run around. However, this was a luxery he was often denied.

He was so awkward, so. . . weird.

The little boy splashed the water in the large puddle he came across. He smashed the water to ripples as to not see his face. He didn't like his face. It wasn't tan, or even pink, like the other children's. It was pale. Sickly pale. He had these hideous colors, making him ugly in his mind. But, it wasn't like he could do anything about his hair and eye color. He got these looks from his parents.

What if they, his parents, thought he was ugly and sent him here?

He was on the verge of tears at that thought.

The boy folded his arms and buried his head to drown out any noise or sights. He just wanted to fit in. He just wanted parents, someone to love him. . . . a friend.

He made the mistake in staying out too late, because he was the last one in. He gulped after shutting the door and seeing children snicker while looking at him as they sat on the steps. The Warden must have taken roll call. The Warden scared the boy, she was as tall as a giant; while she wasn't fat, she certainly wasn't thin and her bare sized-paws that had smacked him a great number of times, were now curled into fists at her side.

She turned abruptly at his entrance.

"_Wash your hands!_" She screamed at him. She always screamed at him. While she was stern and slightly cruel to other children, her anger seemed to lash at him. The boy jumped slightly and ran to the nearest sink, it was best not to doddle, or waste time when she demanded this of him. He accidentally dropped the soap bar and broke it, he'd fix it later. He was just about to dry his hands when he went to reach for a towel, he was given a surprise smack to the face, landing on the ground.

Once again, he's ended up there.

"You stupid child." She growled. "You. . . hideous being!"

What had he done now?

"You left without finishing your chores, you lazy boy?!" She was getting closer to him, making him retreat to the corner of the room while her words shook the very core of his inside.

"You bastard! You ungrateful, bloody bastard!" She smelled funny, almost a burning scent. "I take you in while you froze to death on this doorstep as a baby and this is how you thank me?! Your parents left you here because you were a disgrace!"

She always said hurtful things to him. The other children said mean things to him. Always to him. . . always.

She went back to slapping him around until he cried and pleaded her to stop, but she just hit harder until he bruised like a banana. It was when he drew blood, that he sobbed. He clutched his left ear, in which it felt like a ringing had started until he couldn't hear much at all, and laid on the bathroom tiles sobbing.

The Warden stood up and left him. Closing and locking the door on him.

. . . . .

He was sitting by the window in the corner alone when it happened. It broke. Just suddenly. He was startled at first as all the tiny pieces came crashing to the floor by him. Glass surrounded him and children hurried into the room to find out what the noise was. They all smirked and giggled seeing it was him covered in glass.

"You're gonna' get it now!"

"The Warden's gonna' kill you!"

"One less Freak in Britain, that's for sure."

He tried to fix it, really he did. Just like he tried to fix everything from broken dishes, broken toys, anything to make others like him or at least hate him less. But his hands caught the glass and his fingers bled.

"What happened?!" The Warden came in, her eyes wentwide with anger as she stomped to the little blonde boy, yanking him by his hair.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" She repeated.

"I-I don't know!" He cried, "It just happened, it was like magic!"

"_There is no such thing as Magic_!"

As punishment for 'breaking the window' he was denied food until he would stop lying about the window 'just breaking'.

Because he was never innocent, never.

After that ONE time, more things started breaking. The boy wouldn't even try break things and they'd be broken. All from plates, more windows, beds, furniture and even clothes. Soon, he was simply 'too dangerous' to have around the orphanage.

He was currently sitting in the back to a police car. Tommy Beck told him that they were taking him to jail for being bad. He didn't mean to be bad, he didn't mean to be!

Before he could look out the window at everything he had ever known, the car started and he was being taken away from the 'hellhole'. Never again would he have to see The Warden or The mean children, but that didn't make life easier.

He was enrolled into Kingswood Reformatory for Boys, near Bristol. He had trouble there too and it was just like The Orphanage.

"Looser."

"Weirdo."

"FREAK!"

The uniform he had, truly he was grateful, but it itched and was too big for him. Once again, he's in a circle and they're taunting him. They pull at his hair, punch his arms and kick his legs.

One day, he snapped. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed, covering his head. All at once, the light bulbs shattered, windows crashed down and everyone screamed, running away from The-Nameless-Boy.

"I'm not bad, I'm not bad, I'M NOT BAD!" He cried for what felt like forever. "Leave me alone, go away. . . "

And it is here, where his reputation started.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-Years Later<strong>

Lucius Malfoy laid on the leather-green couch, not caring if it looked un-mannerly, or un-proper, he was tired. More than anything, he felt drained. Today wasn't a good day. He found himself doing what he did every year: flipping through pages and pages in the memory book, allowing his eyes to wander the beautiful pictures of his baby boy.

"Oh Dragon," He sighed, holding the book to his chest, hugging it. He closed his eyes softly in hopes of preventing tears from falling.

It brought so much pain to see these photographs of his child. The very flesh and blood that he, and his loved one, created together. This breathing, living human-being was out there somewhere! He knew it.

"Lucius." He opened his eyes and turned. Severus Snape, his lover, stood close to him by the sofa. He wasn't one to smile anymore after the tragedy, but he gave a soft glance to his husband and sat next to him. Lucius sat up. They both knew what today was, it was best not to dwell on it. Lucius shrugged, closing the book.

"We better get ready." The blonde spoke, standing up. "It's bad manners to be late."

Severus didn't say anything, but he followed his husband. Inside the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was a small apartment (if you'd call it that) The entrance to this was up one of the many hidden stairwells within the castle walls.

"Not a day goes by, Severus-." Lucius softly spoke, while waiting for a staircase to give them a ride to their destination. Snape looked up.

"-That I don't think about our Dragon."

Severus felt the same way. He thought about the little boy with each passing second, it seemed. It's a wonder it didn't consume him already. Most days, he'd forget to eat, sleep or even watch out where he was walking because of it. He gently gripped Lucius' hand from behind, making the blonde turn around.

"I know. . . let's get this done quickly, so we can return to the album." Severus offered. Lucius nodded, brushing away strands of hair from his face, nodding.

The two were off to see professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Strawberry-vanilla" Severus rolled his eyes, as the password opened the door to The Headmaster's office. The two approached the desk, waiting for a moment before Severus cleared his throat. Lazily waking up from a much-needed nap, was Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, Severus, Lucius." He yawned, "Pardon me, I was just resting my eyes." Albus smiled, putting on his crescent moon shaped glasses.

"My apologies sir." Severus lowered his head slightly. "I just wanted to come and tell you that Lucius and I. . . we've requested to not be at the ceremony next week."

Albus kept his sad, small smile. "Ah, I understand. . .Shall I have someone in your place than?"

"Filtch can. Just make sure he introduces them to Slytherin house and bring them to the common room in the dungeons. I will however, be teaching potions like normally."

"You just want the ceremony, alright, it'd be a shame for the new years to not see the head of their house, however."

Snape didn't care. Obviously. Their opinions were nothing to him. He just didn't care.

"Well, I am glad you awoke me, Severus, I might be late." Albus chuckled, leaving his chair. Snape and Lucius shared a confused look.

"Where to sir?"

"I'm off to meet with someone." Albus fetched his robes, the warm ones with gold silk, perfect for walking around downtown London in. "Someone who has yet to know who they truly are." Albus gave them a small smile.

"Shall I have someone assist you?" Snape offered.

"I might be old, but I will manage." Albus reassured him. He gave the two a soft wave and within a blink of an eye, the two balcony windows opened, allowing more of the afternoon's sunlight to enter the office as Albus Dumbledore had vanished.

Lucius smiled, "Still gets me every time."

"I am curious as to who he's seeing. But it's none of my business." Snape turned to walk away with his lover behind him. Lucius couldn't help but feel a tiny amount of worry. Albus usually never left Hogwarts. Except that one time to fetch a boy named Tom Riddle.

* * *

><p>The young boy watched from a window high in the building; Today, someone was adopted. A different boy, always different. Never him. He watched with a sense of longing as the young boy held his new mother and father's hands while they walked to a car.<p>

The boy had grown and spent his eleventh birthday already. He wasn't even sure it was his birthday or not, he wasn't ever given a "birth-date" at the Orphanage, nor at Kingswood. This "birth-date" was given to him the day he arrived at this new Orphanage, two years ago. He sighed sadly, pulling the dingy black jacket closer to him.

He was about to turn away from the window when he saw someone walking close to The Orphanage, someone old, someone dressed funny, someone. . . .strange. The boy squinted his eyes to get a closer look when suddenly, the old man looked up at his window, at him. The boy shivered a moment, closing the curtains.

Albus Dumbledore was getting bad flashbacks.

"Place certainly looks the same." He muttered to himself. He smiled softly and waved at any children playing in the court yard. The small children playing ball, jacks or side-walk chalk waved back and they all talked about the weird-man dressed funny.

Albus entered the building. A girl behind the main counter looked up. "Oh, hello." She smiled, softly. "May I help you?"

"Ah yes, I'm looking for the Warden. Tell her Albus has come." Albus smiled kindly. The young girl nodded and left to get her boss.

"Albus." The girl spoke to herself, trying to pronounce such a strange name.

Albus sat down and sighed. The building still had the ugly yellow wallpaper, just like last time. "Albus?" Albus smiled, standing up.

"Albus Dumbledore!" The Warden was** *Kathy Munts**. Kathy was once a player for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and scored excelled above-average grades during her time at Hogwarts. However, after she graduated, she settled with a nice Muggle man and together they bought the old run-down Orphanage and made it a nicer, cleaner environment.

Kathy smiled, "And what brings you here?" She asked.

"Someone in particular." Albus smiled. ". . . I think you know who."

Kathy's eyes softened and her smile slightly faded. She knew EXACTLY who Albus spoke of. ". . . I had my suspicious, Albus. I didn't want to write, fearing I might be over-reacting." She led Albus to the stairs. The Boy's room was on the top, he chose it himself. . . .to steer away from others.

"Albus, I just thought he was a shy boy. He never showed any characteristics of being a Wizard!" She frowned, "I mean, he hasn't performed any magical out-bursts or anything, but his records show that '_strange occurences_'-as they put it-have happened when he was present."

"He could be hiding it."

"That's what I though, well, if he is, he's doing a good job at it."

"Kathy, I find it funny you haven't told me the boy's name. What's his name, Kathy?" Albus asked. Kathy bit her lip. "I can't say, Albus. I asked him, but he told me he didn't know. No one at Kingswood knew either. We've tried to name him, but he doesn't respond."

Albus nodded, sadly. "Pity. A name, in itself, is nothing without the personality of the person."

"The boy's personallity, Albus, is hiding." Kathy replied once they reached the fifth floor.

"Hiding?"

"He runs from me, from other staff and children. Oh, but he's had a rough life, I assume, Albus." Kathy sighed, "He doesn't shun others, nor does he accept their presence. The children tease him about his looks, but I truly believe he's a good child. Would you like to go in alone? Perhaps I should go, he knows me."

Albus smiled, allowing her to lead the way. Kathy came to the last room on the top floor. She knocked three times.

"Um, Child, you have a visitor."

No response. Kathy opened the door. The boy was sitting on his bed, his head down, like always, and he avoided their glances.

"Child, this is Albus Dumbledore."

_What a weird name. Well, at least he has a name_.

"Albus would like to talk to you." Kathy allowed Albus in and closed the door for privacy, knowing the two would need it. Albus gently walked over to the platinum blonde's side, sitting on the now empty bed across from the boy. Albus could tell by looking at the boy,he was a splitting image of Lucius Malfoy himself. Maybe this child had a name after all.

Albus felt a little deja-vou coming back.

_Just like last time with Tom. _

"Well, you have the whole room to yourself. Must be nice." Albus smiled.

The blonde didn't know if he should talk or not. . . . maybe just this one time. He might be adopted. "Always. Never shared a room, they're too scared of me."

Albus nodded. "I see. Do you frighten the others."

"Not on purpose. Everyone hates me."

Defiantly not a good start as Albus had wished to have. "Dear child, what is your name?" Name? What is your name? He didn't have one. The Warden said he didn't deserve one, the mean bullies he never, ever forgot about, told him he was too pathetic to have one. The blonde boy brushed his cold hands together for warmth. It was always drafty and cold in the rooms we was in. Or maybe it was just him.

". . . . Don't have one."

He wasn't named. Which was why.

Albus nodded, "Well, would you like one?"

The boy looked up, surprised. Be given a name? Just like that? Be given a sense of establishment, a sense of being and a sense of humanity.

The boy continued to gaze at Albus. "My name is Albus Dumbledore and you, boy, are someone special."

Special? Him? No. Special people get adopted, presents, friends and love. He wasn't special. Albus could sense a different aspect in the air.

"Can you do things, make things happen that shouldn't. . . make an object do something without an explanation, young one?"

The windows, the light bulbs, the glass. Flashbacks of him screaming, of sitting at the many Orphanages and seeing glass break before him; of all the times he's felt anger, dread, and sorrow and something-SOMETHING happened.

The boy nodded, "I. . . .I break things." He softly admitted.

Albus smiled, "Can you show me?"

The boy was afraid to. Whenever he did that, in the past, bad things would happen and he'd be in trouble, or worse-he shook his head. He couldn't.

"I promise it'll be just between you and myself." Albus reassured the boy. The boy with silver eyes looked at the window behind them and in seconds it shattered. Albus' eyes widened and his questions finally had answers.

"Well, you are special."

"I'm not crazy." The boy begged, "Please, I'm not." . . . . crazy, lunatic, FREAK.

Albus held up his hand, silencing the child. "You are not, child. But let me tell you this. . . there are others who can do this."

"Others?"

"Wizards, witches, sorcerers." Albus smiled. "And it's all taught at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You're a Wizard."

A Wizard? Like, the kind in the story books he admired? The boy didn't know how to feel about this. Years and years of torments and being called names, turned down and taunting made him feel dizzy.

". . . I'm a what?"

"A wizard, just like me." To prove his point, Albus pointed to some drawers that were open and closed them. The boy's mouth opened in awe. Could-could he do that? Albus stood up, "Of course, the option is all yours. You may come to school, live there in dorms with other children that can do the same magic as you. I promise you, it's the last place you'll be tormented for having magical powers."

The boy wasn't too sure. He'd had a bad reputation in placed like boarding schools, Orphanages. But, Magic. A sense of wonder that has been his point of interest since he could read. He wanted to be like those who waved around sticks, casting spells and riding dragons through the night sky.

Dragons. . . . Dragons.

"Are there, Dragons, at Hogwarts?" He asked.

Albus smiled, "Students aren't allowed to come into contact with Dragons. But, you may search for a career in Dragons when you graduate."

Dragons! Magic! A promise not to get ridiculed. Hopefully friends.

"A-Alright!" The boy gave a small smile. "I'd like to go."

Albus smiled warmly. "Very well. It's off to Hogwarts than. However, I will have to provide you with living conditions. I know a friend."

"A F-friend?"' The boy asked, unsure.

"Two friends, very loving and I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you." Albus left, the boy following him. Albus bumped into Kathy and gave her a wink. Kathy looked down at the child and smiled, waving goodbye.

The child looked out into the sunshine, he was given stares at other children who were once playing but now were stunned at the sight of him leaving with someone.

"Will, will I like it at Hogwarts?" The boy asked, nervously.

Albus smiled, "I think you will, Draco."

Draco? The boy looked up at Albus. "What is that? That name you called me."

"I called you Draco. It is the name of Dragons."

Very well, The boy smiled. "I like the name Draco."

A sense of relief washed over him and he didn't miss the twinkle in Albus' eyes as the two left the Orphanage, on their way to Hogwarts.

_Once Nameless,_  
><em>your journey has not ended.<em>  
><em>For many mountains to climb,<em>  
><em>Seas to flow,<em>  
><em>All wait the dragon's flame. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Kathy Munts-my therapist who guided me through narrow passages for a happier life. To you, I owe my very life. Thank you. <strong>

**Reviews? Please? **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone! another chapter awaits!  
><strong>

**Thank you to my reviewers for reviewing. Let's try and amp this review-thing, eh? It'll help me be motivated to write more :)**

**5 reviews next chapter, can we do that? **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Harry James Potter was a relatively quiet child with messy black hair, like his father, and bright green eyes, like his mother. An unsual scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, was planted on his forehead and he had circular black glasses. He was currently sitting under the shady oak tree in his backyard when he heard his name being called. Sitting up, he looked onward at the view of his home. It was a nice two-story house with smoke coming out of the chimney, signalling that it was time to come in if his dad, James Potter, was burning wood in the fireplace now.

He smirked and got up from his spot, dashing towards the house.

Coming in he was greeted with the sight of dinner almost ready and his mother at the stove. His mother, Lily Potter, brushed away her red-shoulder-length-hair and smiled at her son.

"Nice timing, Harry. Ready for dinner?"

He nodded, "Is Dad in the basement?"

"Fetch him." Lily smiled. Harry raced down the hallway and went to open the basement door, but James came out and blocked him from entering.

"Nuh-huh. You can't go down there." James smiled. Harry was the spitting image of James, right down to wearing the glasses, however James, just looked older. Harry described looking at his father, was like looking in a mirror to The Future.

Harry pouted, "Why not?" He hadn't been allowed in the basement all summer. Normally his Dad used the basement as an office for work as an Auror, but he'd always let Harry downstairs to see what he was doing; maybe even go as far as to help him.

James smiled, "You'll see, it's a surprise. Now, let's eat."

Harry was curious to know what was in the basement and went to ask again before a loud bang was heard from the living room.

"He'll'o Potters! Fancy evening to dine, then yes?" Harry gasped, smiling, knowing that offensive-stereotypical British accent anywhere.

"UNCLE PADFOOT!" Harry raced into the living room, opening his arms to let Sirius pick him up and swing him into the hug.

"My favorite Godson!"

"I'm your only Godson."

"Actually, I have fifteen more, all spoiled-American Brats, but I like you the best." Sirius joked, moving aside to let Remus in.

"Uncle Remus! You came too?"

"But of course." Harry let go of Sirius to embrace Remus. He knew why they had come, not only for Lily's famous honey-ham dinner, but tomorrow it would be the first day of Hogwarts for Harry. Tomorrow the family was going to Diagon Ally for supplies and see Harry off to the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry admitted to being nervous, but hearing all the fun stories his parents, mostly from James, about their experiences at school; he couldn't wait to go.

"Harry tomorrow your Dad and I are going to make sure it's the best day of your life." Sirius promised.

"That's what you say about every day you're with me." Harry grinned.

"Do I lie?"

"Nope!"

Lily watched from afar in the kitchen, smiling at the scene. "Boys, please come in the dining room, dinner is ready." She called. All at once the three Marauders and Harry ran into the dining room, ready to eat some of Lily's home cooking. James nearly drooled at the sight of her ham she placed on a platter.

"Lil's I love you." He remarked, not taking his eyes off the food. Harry giggled and Lily playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Now, Harry, this is going to be your last meal with us until Christmas." Lily smiled sadly, "I'm going to miss you." She kissed is head and he turned away.

"Mum'." He groaned, obviously embarrassed by Sirius' laughing (Remus did elbow him and told him to 'grow up'). "I'm too old for those."

Lily slightly look offended but Sirius spoke up: "Hey, if he doesn't want them, I'll gladly take his place." He joked.

"Watch it, Mutt." James threatened, but the two shared a smile before snickering themselves. Harry felt a warm glow come from his insides. His family all around the table, all laughing, joking and having a good time. He sure was going to miss this when he left for Hogwarts, but he was sure that he'd have fun there.

There were two polite knocks at the door, Lily stood up to answer.

"I wonder who that could be." She asked herself.

"Probably a stray dog, they've been following me lately." Sirius answered with a mouthful of food. Lily straightened her clothes and opened the door and was surprised.

"Al-Albus Dumbledore." She smiled. The older man smiled, waving softly. Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other for a moment before rushing to the door at the sound of the name.

"I'll be dammed, Albus!" Sirius smiled.

"Do come in," James opened the door wider allowing the older gentleman in. Albus shook his head, "I'm afraid, I cannot stay too long. I come to you in an emergency, Mr. Potter." Albus turned, allowing James Potter to get the full view of Draco. Draco wasn't giving him eye-contact, fearing looks of hatred and disgust; as he was given over the years.

James looked confused, "Who is that?" He asked.

"This is Draco, he has no place to stay until the start of Hogwarts. And if it wouldn't be a bother-"

"Oh, no, come in, sweet-heart." Lily smiled, extending her hand to help Draco in. Draco was hesitant and shakingly held out to her as she led him inside to the dining room.

"Thank you, again." Albus smiled.

"Not a problem. . . sir, what makes you bring him here? Does he have a family?" James asked, looking back over his shoulder to see Lily introducing Harry to Draco. Draco looked nervous, while Harry, curious.

"I believe that tender hearts tend to cure within the best of company." Albus spoke no more and with a wink of his eye, turning away from The Potter's. James shut the door and the three men, along with Lily and Harry starred at the blonde boy before Lily broke the silence.

"Well, Draco, let's get you a plate. Are you hungry?"

He was always hungry. He said nothing and sat silently while Lily dished him a plate. Harry couldn't stop staring at the boy, he was different from anyone he's ever met. Bright platnium blonde hair, slicked back and slightly long, he also had silver eyes that seemed to be fixed on anything but human-contact. He was wearing a dingy outfit, Harry noted. too-short pants that were half-way up his ankle, his socks looked dirty and his tennis shoes looked tightly snug on him. His shirt, plaid brown and red, was very heavy and hung on him, exposing nearly his whole collar bone.

The boy looked awkward and defeated.

". . . .Draco, eh? A constellation in the stars?" Sirius asked. "I'm Sirius Black. This here is Remus and that's James. What kind of name is it?"

Sirius knew the answer, he just wanted the kid to speak.

"D-. . . Dragons." Draco softly replied. "It's the only name. . . I've had."

The conversation ended. Lily dished Draco a plate of food and smiled at him. "Well, you just eat up, Draco. Tomorrow, we're all taking Harry shopping for school. Draco, is that all you have with you?" She asked, pointing to a dirty sack he kept close to him.

He nodded. Inside was another shirt and pair of pants, along with a few changes of underwear and a large story book on Dragons that was at the Orphanage Albus Dumbledore got him from. '

James made a face and Lily bit her lip. "Well, we'll take you along with us and buy you what you need."

Draco's head snapped up, "D-don't!" He hesitated. He couldn't take these people's money. Have them buy things for him and clothe him. Already they were feeding him, what more of a burden could he be to these people? Remus nodded towards the door after grabbing Sirius' attention, Sirius nodded and the two stood up, clearly this was an issue that was best left for James and Lily alone.

"Well, we better be heading off-" Remus spoke.

"What? No. You just got here!" Harry whined, upset with the fact that he couldn't see his god-father and uncle anymore. Sirius smiled, "Don't worry, pup, we'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry muttered.

Draco, on the other hand, was keeping a panic attack under control, or at least trying to. _Oh, God! I'm making them, leave, I'm making everyone miserable! _

"Draco? Are you okay?" Lily asked right away after Sirius and Remus left. Draco nodded, his hands shaking and the silverware falling from his hands on the floor.

"S-S-sorry." He apologized, picking them up.

Harry cocked an eyebrow while James and Lily looked at each other. Something happened to the boy. . . was all they could figure out.

"Well, Harry, help me with dishes, please?" Lily smiled.

"I'm not done eating," Harry slightly whined.

"Now, darling." Lilly was forcing her grin and Harry groaned, standing up and helping his mother take dishes off the table. James nervous took a seat across from Draco, folded his hands together and smiled. Draco didn't make eye-contact. By far, this was the most awkward moment James has ever been in.

"Mum, that kid is weird." Harry spoke, scrubbing a plate.

"Harry!" Lily hissed.

"It's true."

"Harry, you of all people should know that Witches and Wizards don't all look normal." the mother-hen scolded. Harry shook his head, "No, that's not what I'm talking about. I mean, he's quiet and blames himself. I mean, who acts like that?"

"Harry, he's just shy." Lily had seen that nervous look before. It was the same look someone has when they're tormented or bullied. The poor boy probably has been through hell and back. Lily helped Harry put dishes while James tried to make conversation with Draco.

"So, you like Quidditch?" He asked.

Draco shrugged, he didn't even know what that was.

"Um, what house do you think you'll be in?"

House? Wasn't he already in one?

"Oh, I don't know. . . . have a favorite number?"

"James," Lily came into the room. "Leave the poor boy alone. I'm sorry, my husband is an awkward dunce." James' mouth opened wide and Harry snickered.

"A big one." He added. James turned around slowly and flashed Harry an angry look. Draco gasped, he knew if he had called someone a bad name, than he'd was sure to get slapped or go without food for a while. He was totally flabbergasted when James started poking and ticking at Harry.

"Oh, I'm a big dunce, are I? Well, you're my kid, so that makes you one too." Harry ran off and James followed. Lily rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I'm sorry, they're just two, big kids." She smiled gently at him. Draco liked her smile, he decded. It was genuine and a rarity for him. He secretly thanked her for the kind act.

"Well, darling, let's get you into some warmer clothes, shall we?" She didn't like the rugged look he pulled (of course, he probably had no other choice) and thought some nicer clothes might cheer him up. She led Draco upstrais to a small closet.

He figured that after spending years having a closet as a room, that he'd might as well make himself comfortable and sat down inside. Lily gave a small laugh.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She asked. "Come out from there, silly. You'll get cold."

Draco, once again, was stunned by her kindness. Lily found an old red and gold Gryffindor scarf James owned long ago and draped it around Draco.

"Ya' know, red does suit you." She laughed. "You might be in Gryffindor." Draco had no idea what she was talking about, but he was still too nervous to ask her.

Lily could read the confused expression on his face and continued, "There are four houses in Hogwarts. They're like teams, per-say. They go as: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Red and Gold are the colors of Gryffindor. Hufflepuff has Yellow and Black, Ravenclaw has Blue and Silver and Slytherin has Green and Silver. Don't worry about being sorted into a house, Draco."

She crouched down close to him. "All that matters, is being a good person."

He couldn't help it, he gave her a small smile.

She was so kind.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy laid sprawled out on the lavish deep green, silk sheets. His hair was undone and fell past his shoulders. He kept his gaze at the ceiling and blinked tears from his eyes.<p>

Tomorrow was the day. The agonizing day. Probably going to be the worst days of his to date.

He swallowed a lump in his throat and felt the bed sink as his lover, Severus leaned close to him, allowing his lips to clash with his, allowing a slow, long passionate kiss to endure between the two. The kiss broke, but neither expression changed, until Lucius spoke up.

" . . . I miss him." He admitted. "My heart hurts everyday."

Severus didn't reply.

"I just want one last time to hold him. Just once more to make sure that it wasn't all just a terrible nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Severus asked quietly. ". . . I wish it only was. I could love and lay you down and create that miricale with you once more so we'd be happy. I wish, my love. Truly I do."

Lucius sniffed, "He'll pay for this." He nearly growled.

Severus just nodded, "In due time. Tonight, just be with me." He slowly laid next to Lucius, wrapping his arms around him. Lucius closed his eyes, tomorrow would be a long, tiring day.

* * *

><p>"Harry!" Lily knocked on her son's door. She gave a reassuring smile to Draco, who, once again, looked nervous. Harry opened his bedroom door, looking confused.<p>

"Harry, Draco and you are going to share rooms." She gave an expression that her son knew all too well, one that told him not to argue with her.

"Er, okay. Come in, I guess." Harry moved aside and Draco slowly went into the room. It was a nice room, pictures of players of a sport Draco didn't recognize. It was fitting for a boy Harry's age.

"Well, we can share the bed. I don't mind, it's big enough-"

Draco looked mortified. No one had ever offered him a bed. "N-No. It's alright." He'd feel guilty taking this boy's bed. After all, he wasn't even worthy of a bed, not a nice on like this boy had.

"No, no. I mean, you're the guest." Harry insisted. "I don't mind." He flashed Draco a soft smile and Draco felt a warm glow fuzzy inside of him. This boy was really nice. He didn't seem scared, or disturbed by Draco. He really enjoyed Harry's company.

"Boys, I'll bring you some cider for tonight, how about you unpack your things, Draco? Stay a while?" Lily softly laughed and Draco nodded. When Lily left, Draco suddenly felt ashamed and embarrassed while packing his clothes; if you could call them that. A large, wrinkly white shirt that had it's left cuff ripped off. His pants looked to be washed once too many times and small. He had no socks and his extra pair of shoes looked worn out. Harry didn't want to say anything, but his expression gave him away, Draco blushed.

"Um, would you just like some of my clothes?" Harry offered.

Draco shook his head. "No. I have enough."

Harry didn't want to start a conflict, but obviously Draco was wrong. You can't live on two shirts, worn out shoes and small pants.

"No, I insist." Harry handed him an extra pair of night clothes. "I mean, I don't wear them much anyway." It was blue flannel pajamas and Draco felt a lump form in his throat. He'd be dammed if he cried. He can't cry. Crying is weak, he can't show he's weak.

". . .t-thank you." Draco politely took it from Harry.

Harry held out his hand gently to the blonde. "Let's start things off right, I'm Harry. Would you like to be my friend?"

_Friend? Want to be my friend? _

If it was something Draco never had, it was a friend. A loyal companion to stick by when things get rough. To be there for and in return have someone return that kind gesture.

Draco held out his shaking, pale hand. "I-I'm Draco."

"Friends." Harry smiled, shaking his.

"Yeah, friends." Draco offered a kind smile.

From the hallway, Lily beamed with joy.

The Next Day. . .

Last night felt like a dream for Draco. He half expected to wake up in The Orphanage and be beaten by The Warden, or back at the Boy's school and be picked on. He waited, with his eyes closed tightly, for the screaming, the hitting, the blaming. None of that happened.

He dared to peak one silver eye open and looked around. He was still in Harry's room. He almost let out a breath of relief when he heard stirring next to him. He was scared that he might have somehow awoken Harry, but the raven just turned over and continued sleeping. Draco looked out the window, it looked to be early in the morning, but he felt a cramping tightness in his abdominal area and quickly left the room to find a bathroom.

He went to open the door, but ran into James Potter. "Whoa, little-guy, you alright?" James snickered. Draco nodded, blushing.

"Well, it's pretty early for you to be awake, you okay?"

Draco nodded, not making eye-contact. "Bathroom." He quickly spoke.

"Oh-oh! I'm blocking your way, huh?" James nervously laughed, "pardon me." Draco quickly entered the bathroom and James left for Harry's room.

"Harry, _Harry_!" James gently shook his son awake. Harry mumbled a soft murmur of nonsense.

"Com'on, Harry. Time to wake up. We have to leave early today for Diagon Ally, am I right?" James left just as soon as he was sure Harry wouldn't fall back to sleep. While collecting his glasses, Harry looked to the side of the bed, finding Draco gone.

Draco finished washing his hands and went to open the door to leave, but it collided with Harry's face. Draco nearly yelped and Harry groaned, rubbing his nose.

"I-I'm so, so sorry!" Draco apologized, "Really, I am."

Harry sighed, "I'm fine. Nice aim, my uncle would say. I'm not too hurt, just a bump." Harry took notice at how pale Draco had become because of this accident. So Harry was hit by the door, no big deal. It was an accident. At least Draco wasn't like his cousin, Dudley, and did it on purpose. Harry frowned.

"I'm okay, see?" He grinned.

Draco shrugged and the two stood at an awkward silence.

"Boys, breakfast!" James called. Harry smiled at his new friend, "Like pancakes?" He asked.

After a good breakfast, Harry gave Draco, yet another set of clothes. It was a red plaid shirt and black pants. He gratefully held it close to him. "Thank you, so much, Harry."

Harry grinned. "Like I said, s'nothing. Besides, I don't mind sharing my clothes, you need it more than I do."

Draco couldn't stop smiling, he had made a friend last night. His friend didn't mind sharing (which reminded him, he MUST repay Harry for his good deeds) and hopefully, he and Harry would be friends at school. Speaking of school, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, along with Harry, were going to Diagon Ally, a place Draco had never heard of. Must be in downtown London, he assumed.

"How long of a drive will it be?" Draco asked Harry, whispering.

"Drive?" Harry chuckled. His smile faded when he remembered that Draco was raised by muggles and would know nothing of traveling like a wizard.

"Do we take a bus? A car?" Draco continued.

"Nope. We use fireplace." Harry grinned. Draco thought for a moment before remembering, that he once traveled through fireplace with Albus Dumbledore. Draco nodded and stayed close to Harry by The Potter's Fireplace.

"Alright." James smiled. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, Dad." Harry smiled.

"Have you done this before Draco?" Lily asked, worried. She didn't want the boy to be frightened.

"Once." Draco admitted. "I-I forgot how though."

James Potter held a cup of black, grainy, soil. "Here, Harry, you first; remember to speak VERY clearly." Harry nodded and loudly he shouted:

"DIAGON ALLY!" And just as Harry had dropped the soil, a large flame engulfed his whole body, making him disappear. Draco shivered and slowly took some soil himself.

"Don't worry, hon. It doesn't hurt." Lily reassured him. Draco nodded and took a deep breath. "DIAGON ALLY!". He felt his whole body whip around until he felt himself sliding on his back. He coughed up a little and slowly stood up. He didn't recognize the shop he was in, but was in awe as he dusted himself off.

It was so bright, cheerful and-packed. People were nearly squished together, arms full of books and supplies Draco couldn't help but stare at. He saw owls in cages, children running eating explosive candy, but most of all, this was the first time he was in public and wasn't being yelled or glared at. There were no strange looks over strangers; nothing. In fact, he was given a smile or two.

Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he gasped loudly, turning around. Harry laughed, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Draco blushed.

"We're going to meet up with my uncle and godfather. Don't get lost." Harry smiled and Draco gave a small one back as they walked together to James and Lily Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be most appreciated :) <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone! another chapter awaits!**

**WARNING: MPREG, SLIGHT-BREASTFEEDING AND SOME MATURE SCENES. **

**5 reviews next chapter, can we do that? **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

_A distressed whimper echoed through the nursery as a little baby cried to be held, and fed. A pair of gentle, soft hands lovingly cradled the child from his crib and glided across the room to the rocking chair. The baby's whimpers turned to loud cries until his tiny mouth found what he was looking for and gently he suckled away, drinking the milk. His cheeks were gently stroked and his body wrapped in a fluffy blanket._

_"Eat up, my little dragon." The baby slowly opened his eyes to gaze above him. Slowly the baby raised his tiny hand to grasp the large finger gently stroking his cheek._

". . . _I love you._"

"Lucius, love, wake up." Lucius dully opened his eyes at the sound of his husband's voice. "And why do I need to leave my bed?" He spoke, mono-tone.

Snape sighed, gathering lesson books and placing them on a table. "It's not well to be laying around all day."

"The blankets have accepted me as one of their own." Lucius huffed, missing Snape's smirk. "If I leave, I might destroy their trust." With that the blonde rolled up tightly in blankets.

Severus sat next to his husband, laying his hand on the blonde's back. "Lucy, I need you today." He softly asked. Lucius sighed. His grit his teeth, trying not to weep.

"He would have been eleven!"

"I know. . ."

"It would have been his first year!"

Severus held his light-as-a-feather husband and Lucius wrung his arms around Severus' waist, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He sniffed and removed tears while the raven rubbed his back.

"I just need to put away some spell books back in my classroom. It will only take me a matter of hours. Will you be fine by yourself? I'd like it if you came with."

Lucius shook his head. "No. I'd rather stay here." He clutched the memory album and Snape nodded. "Alright. Just Fire-call the office if you need me." Snape turned to leave and was about to open the door when-

"Severus?"

Snape looked back at his long-blonde haired husband. The years hadn't been kind to Lucius, although he was still fairly young looking, his eyes were tired and had spent the past eleven years mostly in tears.

"Yes?"

"Don't be too long." Lucius smiled.

Severus smiled kindly. "I won't."

* * *

><p>Draco was so captivated by the colorful scenes and surprises around him, he tried his best to soak up all the fascinating, levitating and <em>magical<em> occurrences. Draco had never been shopping and felt bad when The Potters paid for everything he needed. Lily had to take ten minutes to comfort him and tell him it was no problem.

"Here Harry." James handed him a small pouch of money. "Take Draco to find a wand, yeah? It'll be more exciting than finding books."

Harry nodded and Draco followed the raven haired boy. The wand shop was owned by Olivander, inside it was quieter than all the other busting, busy shops. Darker too. Harry and Draco looked at each other, puzzled before Harry spoke up.

"Hello?" He asked, softly.

There was a loud bang and the two boys were greeted with an older gentleman on a stepladder. He gave a warm smirk and approached them.

"Two new wizards, I assume?"

Harry nodded, "Hogwarts. We need wands, obviously. I'm Harry Potter, this is my friend, Draco." Olivander was already looking, he pulled out a dark blue box, handing it to Harry. Harry smiled to Draco, the said blonde gave him a confusing look. As Harry swished the wand, a large lamp next to the boy shattered and Olivander gasped.

"Um, how about another one?" Olivander quickly took the wand away from Harry who shrugged. Olivander handed him another wand, this time from a black box. Harry flicked it towards some windows and they shattered, alarming shoppers outside. Olivander bit his bottom lip before handing Harry a wand from a green box.

"And, carefully, please. It is holly, and has a phoenix feather core " Olivander almost begged. Harry held it firmly and just as he was about to flick it, there was a golden aurora escaping from the wand, wrapping around the boy until it faded. Olivander smiled.

"The wand has chosen you, Mr. Potter. And you?" He turned to Draco.

Draco gulped. All his life, he had been told not to break windows, or items. But as quickly as they were broken, Draco noticed they were putting themselves back together. Draco was handed a black box, it looked rather dusty.

Draco held the object in his hand, it looked expensive. Draco gave a worried look to Olivander and the shop keeper explained: "It's a Hawthorn with a Unicorn's hair core." Draco softly smirked, this new world always surprised him. Wizards, witches, Dragons and now Unicorns? He gulped, giving the wand a flick. Just like Harry's, only this time a Blue Aurora, escaped, wrapped around the boy.

Olivander smiled. "And there you have your wands, boys."

Harry laid out a sum of money before Olivander carefully looked at Draco. "Have fun at school boys. Remember, no using magic."

"yes sir." Harry smiled, leaving with Draco.

"No magic?" Draco asked after they left. Harry nodded. "Yeah, First through eighth years are not allowed to use magic outside of school. I mean, magical outbursts are okay."

"Magical outbursts?"

"Yeah, that's how you find out if you're magical or not. It varies from changing the colors to something, to even blowing stuff up." Draco paled as memories of the first Orphanage came flooding back to him, but Harry didn't notice, he continued laughing about how he once made his Aunt's cat invisible and it was "missing" for three weeks until the magic wore off.

"There's Mum and Dad!" Harry pulled Draco from his train of thought and the blonde ran to catch up with Harry. "Hi Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius!" He greeted his "uncles" with a large hug.

"We got you boys a present."

A present? Draco though. "N-No, it's okay. I have enough."

Already they had bought him school robes, school supplies a wand-Harry even gave him clothes to wear today! He couldn't make them buy him a present on top of things! Lily crouched down to the blonde's height.

"Draco, we're doing this because we want to. And because you're such a cutie!" Lily pinched his cheek, embarrassing the boy. Harry snickered and James softly told her to stop.

"Look, Draco." James spoke. "We want to do this. You and Harry are friends, right?"

Draco looked over at Harry, who smiled. Draco nodded. "Well, any friend of Harry, is our friend too!" Sirius laughed and James looked over.

"That sounded WRONG. Prongs!"

James glared. "Shut up, Padfoot!" James turned away and pulled a blanket off of Two owl cages. Harry and Draco gasped. Harry crouched down to take away a snow-white owl. "Hedwig." Harry read on the cage.

"You too, Draco." Lily handed him a cage with a midnight-black owl, named Tappis. Draco smiled at the bird and the bird turned it's neck, as if greeting the blonde.

"Never had a pet before." Draco admitted.

"It'll be your way of communication. They're smart owls." James spoke. "Well, we got everything? Off to King's Cross then, Platinum Nine and three quarters!"

With their supplies in hand, it was nearing eleven. Draco had never been to King's Cross station, he was confused while looking around. There were no trains to be seen. How were they going to Hogwarts? He wondered.

"This way, Draco!" Harry called. Draco followed Harry until they were at Platform Nine.

"Where is the train?" Draco asked. All the trains were not going to be used today-it was Sunday. They were all parked in the back along side their coaches, not to be used until Monday morning.

"I thought you said Platinum Nine?" Draco asked.

"No-no, dear." Lily took his shoulder, guiding them to a brick archway. "Platinum nine and three quarters."

Draco shook his head. "There's no such thing."

"That's what you probably said about Magic, dear." Lily grinned. "All we do is walk straight through the wall."

_Walk into a Wall. . . .great. _Draco found it silly, but these people, these kind SAINTS have given him clothes, food, shelter and supplies. After all, what could he not due but trust them? James volunteered to take Harry first and Draco watched as James gently held a hand on Harry's back while they ran into the wall, disappearing. Draco's jaw dropped and Lily gently pressed her hands against the blonde's shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling. Draco nodded and gulped. He ran quickly with Lily and he found himself inside the wall. "Turn around, Dear." Lily pointed. Once they turned the corner, Draco was presented with a Black and Red steam engine. It tooted happily, greeting new arrivals. Draco couldn't stop smiling. Invisible walls, magic, wands. Soon Sirius and Remus arrives and the four caught up with James and Harry.

"Remember to write, Harry. We'd like to hear from you too, Draco." Lily spoke. "And Draco, don't be nervous. Hogwarts won't be a scary place, I promise."

Draco nodded softly. He hoped it wouldn't be like the past Orphanages where children isolated him, ridiculed and bullied him. They heard the loud sound of a train whistle and Harry hugged his parents goodbye. "I'll write, I promise." Harry vowed and Lily gave him a look that told him 'he'd better'. Lily then hugged Draco tightly, making Draco turn a few shared of red. He had never been hugged before, not like this. Not by a woman.

"Let's go, Draco!" Harry cheerfully called, pulling his cart onto the train. Draco waved goodbye and hopped on the train with Harry.

"Let's find a compartment." Harry spoke. They looked for one until they found an empty one in the back. Together the boys unloaded their stuff at the top of the seats and placed their owls on the floor by their feet. Harry sighed in content but looked nervously at Draco who starred out the window.

"Oh, it'll be okay, Draco. I'm sure kids will be nice." Harry consoled.

". . . .This will be my fourth move." Draco softly spoke. Harry bit his bottom lip. "Every where I've lived it's been a nightmare."

Harry didn't know whether to change the subject to let Draco keep talking. Thankfully someone opened their compartment door.

"Uh, do you mind? Everywhere else is full." The boy was a red-headed freckled boy with grey eyes. He looked to be shuffled about and his clothes were slightly wrinkly. Draco looked nervous but Harry smiled. "No, not at all. Sit down."

The red-head smiled and sat opposite to Harry and Draco. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter. This Draco." Draco gave a soft wave, avoiding eye-contact again, Harry noticed. Ron smiled politely. "It's nice to meet you both. Do you know what house you guys will be in?"

House? Mrs. Potter told him about this once. Draco remembered. They were. . .what where they? "I'll be in Gryffindor! My whole family was, except for a few Huffelpuffs, but that's way before my great-great grandparents."

"I'll be in Gryffindor too, my parents were in there. How about you Dra-" Harry cut himself off and turned a shade of red in embarrassment.

"Oh. . ." Harry gasped.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. "He a mute?"

"No. Just shy." Harry answered. "Albus Dumbledore came to my house with him last night-"

"Albus Dumbledore?!" Ron gasped. "Wicked!"

"Yeah, Draco is a Muggle-born. He was raised in a few Muggle Orphanages." Draco felt his hands shaking and he wanted to leave. He, for some reason, felt like he were being judged or pitied. He knew Harry was his friend, but he had just met this Ron fellow, he didn't know what his reaction would be.

"Wanna' live with my family?" Ron asked quietly.

Draco's head snapped up. "There's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George then I got a little Sister, Ginny. She's annoying. I live in a mad house, I swear." Ron couldn't help but laugh and Harry snickered. Draco felt a little calmer being with Ron, he hoped Ron, just like Harry, would be his friend too.

"Does anyone want to see a magic trick?" Ron asked. Harry and Draco nodded. Ron reached into a box next to him and pulled out a rat. Harry and Draco looked confused. Ron was about to pull out his wand when the door opened and appearing in the doorway was a small girl with wild-frizzy hair. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Nevile lost one." She asked, slightly pompous.

"No." Ron answered.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see then?"

Ron cleared his throat and held the Rat in his hand.

_"Sunshine Daisies _

_Butter Mellow Turn _

_this stupid fat rat yellow!"_

A large sunlight beam cross the rat, but it didn't change colors and the rat ran into it's cage once again, hiding from it's master. Ron blushed and the girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" She asked.

"Yeah, my brothers taught it to me!"

"Cause it sounds like rubbish." She turned to leave, but came back, facing Harry and Draco. "We're going to arrive soon, best to get changed."

She then turned to Ron, "You've got dirt on your nose. . . . right there." She left and Ron rolled his eyes. Draco closed the door.

* * *

><p>What felt like thirty-minutes later, now changed and ready for Hogwarts, the train stopped and everyone piled out. Harry, Draco and Ron all stayed close to each other as they piled out.<p>

"A'lrigh' Firs' Yers' Com' wit me!" A large man yelled. Draco and Ron grimiced backwards but Harry smiled. "That's Hagrid, the gatekeeper, he's a nice fellow. I met him once with my dad."

"He's a giant!" Ron gulped.

"Half." Harry corrected, missing the surprised look on Draco's and Ron's faces. The first years now all rallied together were put in small boats and in groups, they were given a beautiful view of the castle.

"Where's the squid?" Draco heard one boy asked. He turned around and saw some children crouched over the side of the boat looking for a squid.

"It's fifty-feet long! I can't be hiding this good!"

"This _well_!" Draco turned to see it was the same girl from the train that came into his, Ron's and Harry's compartment. "And it's not real. The only thing down there in the black lake are Mermaids and exotic fish!" She huffed. After a minute of silence the same boy pipped up:

"Look for mermaids!" He cried. The girl groaned.

Draco bit back a smile and soon they were ashore.

The castle inside was beautiful. Large walls holding pictures-That moved! Draco couldn't contain his excitement and found himself looking around in wonder. They approached a staircase that was at two large double doors. Standing in front of the doors was a witch. She was an older woman with a pointy-hat. She gave the first years kind smiles.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall " She greeted. "Now, behind these doors are fellow students. You will be sorted into a house, and then you will be given a feast. As for rules-"

"TREVOR!"

Everyone looked down to see a boy reaching for a frog that was croaking before the witch. Draco gulped, fearing the woman would strike the boy-she certainly looked like she wanted to. The boy apologized lightly.

"I will be back." McGonagall replied, leaving the first years.

* * *

><p>"You're not going to the feast?" Severus asked his husband.<p>

Lucius shrugged, "I'll grab something later if I'm hungry. You should eat though, tomorrow you have classes." Severus didn't want to leave his husband. All the blond had done for the past week was mope about and be sluggish.

"I'll bring you some food." Snape replied, leaving for the great hall.

"Don't doddle." Lucius smirked, but it faded as he gently stroked the deep green- stitched memory book.

"_My Dragon_. . ."

* * *

><p>"When I call your name, you will sit down on the stool and it shall bring you to your house."McGonagall read from a large list, Draco had wondered how she had gotten his name on the list. He was sure she had no idea who he was. He turned and saw no one other than Albus Dumbledore sitting in the middle of the large teacher's table. He gave a soft smile to Draco and Draco smiled back.<p>

"Hermione Granger!" Was the first name.

Draco saw it was the girl with the frizzy hair that walked up. He looked on at her and saw her sit down on the chair.

"_Hmmm, bright girl. Very much like a Ravenclaw. . . . Big heart, great ambition. Better be._ . . .GRYFFINDOR!"

A table cheered and Hermione handed the hat back and raced the the table to meet fellow classmates. Draco gulped. What if he was not in the same table as the friends he had made? What if they were in different houses? He felt queasy but had caught eye of a door opening an a man, dressed clad in black robes sit at the very edge of the table.

Draco narrowed his eyes, as to get a better look but turned away when the man looked back at him. He got a good glimpse at him, he was pale with chopped short-black hair.

He almost scared Draco with his sour expression.

"Ronald Weasley!" Draco watched as Ron shakingly walked up and slowly sat down at the stool; it didn't take a genius to figure out he was scared.

"AH!" The Hat laughed

"AAH!" Ron screamed.

"_Another Weasley, I know just where to put you. . . .GRYFFINDOR!_" Ron sighed with relief and ran to the Gryffindor table. McGonagall looked down the list once more, before she read it, she looked over at Albus who nodded with approval. She cleared her throat.

"Draco." She called.

Snape snapped his head up.

Draco gulped walking up to the stool, not missing the murmers:

_"What's his last name?"_

_"Draco who?"_

_"He looks weird."_

Draco softly sat down and the hat was gently placed upon his head. The Hat thought for a moment. Everyone waited. And the blonde boy felt nervous.

"_Could be a Huffelpuff_."

Snape face palmed.

"_Witty, like Gryffindor._"

Draco gasped, happily.

"_. . . but the blood that runs through the veins. . . ._ SLYTHERIN!"

Slytherin? Slytherin?!

Draco sadly handed the hat back to McGonagall, putting on a slightly happy face as to not disappoint the cheering housemates. He looked back at Harry who was frowning sadly at him.

"No." Harry breathed.

"Harry Potter."

Harry fixed his face from sad to determined, he had a plan. Meanwhile, Severus Snape stood up from the table and quickly left to find Lucius.

The hat was placed on Harry's head and immediately Harry spoke. "Put me in Slytherin." He demanded. The Hat looked down, smirking.

"_And why should I do that?_"

"My friend is there."

"_That's Loyalty: A Gryffindor trait_."

"Are you saying Slytherin's aren't loyal too?"

"_Not at all Mr. Potter. If you have made up your mind than, I'll follow along_. . . .SLYTHERIN!" Draco looked up from the table just in in time to see Harry happily running to the table. Draco beamed happily and Harry grinned, sitting next to his friend.

"No one's ever done that for me." Draco smiled. _No one's ever wanted to be with me. _

"I told you." Harry held out his hand, just like last night. "Friends."

Draco grinned, taking Harry's hand. "Friends."

And soon the Feast began. As well as a long-term friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be most appreciated :) <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone! another chapter awaits!**

**WARNING: SOME LANGUAGE**

**5 reviews next chapter, can we do that? **

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"Are you sure?" Lucius asked, startled. He and Severus were walking down to The Headmaster's office as the Feast had come to a conclusion, and all that were left were teachers enjoying some alcoholic drinks while The Head Boys and Girls brought the Houses to their Common rooms.

"You are positive it was him?"

"I'm more than sure, my love. It was him! And he was with that Potter boy." Lucius couldn't hear the disgust at the end of Severus' sentence. His boy, his child was home! The two entered the Great Hall.

"Severus." McGonagall looked up. "And Lucius. I thought you were not coming."

"The boy, Mirvina, was it him?" Lucius asked. "Was it my Draco?"

McGonagall looked over at Albus and Albus stood up. "I believe I have found him. However, as to to not bring up false hope, I had him brought to The Potters."

Snape snorted. "James probably corrupted him."

"And Lily Potter was more than welcoming of the boy." Albus smiled kindly to Snape who looked up at the sound of Lily's name. Lucius wanted to know more.

"What house is he in? I need to see him, please!"

"Slytherin, Lucy." Snape answered. Lucius let a breath of relief. "I want to see him!"

"Let us first make sure he is your son." McGonagall answered. "We will have a blood sample and will be the key into comparing fragments of DNA. Poppy, I'm sure knows all about this." **  
><strong>

Snape had an idea, he knew of a way to get a blood sample without it being suspicious.

Lucius lowered his head for a moment. He couldn't stop his grin for appearing though. "How long will it take?"

". . . We estimate around a week with Magical enhancement." Albus replied. "And then, Draco is all yours." Severus bit his lip though.

"Headmaster, you said you were going to an Orphanage to pick up a child." Snape started. Albus nodded, sadly.

"Was it him?"

There was a short silence, but it was broken upon hearing a scoff from Lucius Malfoy. "He was in an Orphanage?!" He cried.

"Three." Albus replied. "He was at his third one when I arrived."

"Three?!" Lucius nearly cried. "Wha-what have they done to him? Why wouldn't anyone take him!? He's adorable!" Severus held out his hand to calm down Lucius and proceeded to ask the questions.

"Was he well, sir?"

Albus fixed his glassed. "I fear not. He looked sick, but mostly very alone. He told me he didn't have a name."

How does one not live without a name? Severus asked himself. Lucius was livid, keeping it bottled in as much as he could. It wouldn't do good to have an outburst like a small child. Albus continued talking, telling them how Draco had no friends, how scared he was and how impressionable he would bound to be.

"As timid as the boy was, he was also polite. I believe there is a chance of saving the boy." Albus smiled. "With good friends and family around, there is no doubt in my mind, Draco will be saved."

Lucius took a breath of relief.

"As hard as it is, I'll have to ask you two: Treat him as if he is just another student. He'll get suspicious. If he were to deeply care about you like you were his parents and the results come back that he isn't, than imagine the heartache he will have to endure." Albus warned.

"Will do, sir." Severus replied.

Lucius walked away and Snape followed him, the two let the doors shut.

McGonagall looked over at Albus. "Are you upset, Albus?" She asked, gently holding his hand. Albus sighed, sadly. But gave a reassuring smile back.

"I'm a little disappointed, is all."

"Whatever so?"

"I mean, I know Severus is bound to meet the boy. He'll come to love him. Lucius as well. I am positive of many things, Mirvina, but this tests, I am not. I know they will still love the child as their own if he is not theirs. That's what a real parent would do."

Meanwhile, in the dead of night, Draco was having trouble falling asleep. It was cold in the Dungeons, but at least he wasn't alone. He curled up in his blankets and looked at his pale wrists in the firelight from a fireplace.

"In my blood?" Draco asked himself. He was remembering what The Hat had said to him at Dinner time. What was he talking about? The boy couldn't dwell upon it any longer as he found himself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Outta' the way, first years!" Harry, Draco and Ron were shoved aside as they were walking in the hallway, trying to find their class.<p>

"What a jerk!" Ron snorted, "Not our fault we don't know where anything is!"

Draco looked around at all the students walking about, talking, meeting up and horsing around in the hallways. Draco couldn't believe just how many witches and wizards there were at Hogwarts; and to find out that new comers came every year, not to mention the parents of these witches and wizards. Draco felt his head spinning.

"Where do we go?" Harry asked, "I'm lost."

"Well, I have to go to Potions. . . I hear Professor Snape is a-"

"A man eating monster!" Ron nearly jumped at two-identical red-headed twins appeared behind Ron. Draco couldn't help but take notice on how much alike the twins looked compared to Ron. They looked like older versions of Ron, only there were two of them.

"He'll take away points." One spoke.

"And then take you into his office after class."

"We'll send Mum an invite to your funeral Ronald!"

"Oh! Sod off!" Ron called to the two Gryffindor boys. He then turned back to Harry and Draco. "Those were my older brothers, Fred and George. They're always picking on me. My other brother Percy is here too, he's a perfect. Oh,_ Perfect Percy_!"

When they came to the Potions room, Ron gave a weak wave goodbye and Harry reassured him that Professor Snape _would not_ eat children, although he changed his mind when the man walked into the room. Draco gulped, sitting closer to Harry. The man frightened him, he looked sickly pale with black-as-night hair. His long black robes flowed as he walked to the head of the class, writing his name on the board rather quickly and furiously.

Than, he turned, facing the First Years.

"Welcome to Potions." His voice was mixed with drowsiness and annoyance. "There will be no goofing off in my class," He turned to glare at a student who shank back in fear, Draco didn't blame him.

"This is a serious class, any mistakes will be a result in point deduction."

"That's not fair." Harry mumbled, Snape seemed to hear him. "I won't like a majority of you" Harry glared and Snape's wandering black-eyes turned to the blonde next to him. He felt a lump in his throat.

"Yet. . . some of you might have potential."

Draco quickly looked away, feeling shy. Severus couldn't help but feel an ounce of hopefulness when he looked at the blonde boy. He was the exact replica of Lucius, only younger. Severus knew this was time to put his plan into action.

"Everyone will need to come up for a blood sample." He replied.

The class began to whisper in confusion. "_Quiet_! Now, form a line."

Many students were squeamish as to having their blood drawn, and wondered why they were doing this. "Maybe it's for seeing our reactions to different Potions?" A boy in front of Harry spoke up.

"Sounds reasonable," Harry spoke. The boy turned and smiled, holding out his hand. "I'm Blaise."

"Hi Blaise, I'm Harry, this is Draco."

Draco nodded. "H-Hi."

"I mean, this is the only plausible explanation as to why they're doing this. I don't wanna' do this, though." the Slytherin boy replied.

"It's probably a safety issue. Hey! Maybe it'll get us out of doing stuff!" Harry grinned.

"Like the sound of that," Blaise chuckled. In front of Blaise was Ron who was trembling.

"I don't like him." Ron shivered, "What if he's drinking this? What if we're his afternoon snack?" Fred and George's taunts were coming back to him. Harry and Blaise only remained in a terrified silence, the last time his blood was drawn if was for a vaccination. He hated needles. Professor Snape sat at his desk, each student was to have their finger pricked into a little vile that Snape would label.

"Name?" Snape asked.

"Er, Ron Weasley." The red-head replied. Snape looked up and Ron gulped. "H-Here, just prick it." He held out his finger. Snape gave him a questionable look, and without looking at the boy's finger, he pricked it and Ron held back a screamed.

"T-Thank you, s-sir." Ron wobbled away and Snape rolled his eyes. Blaise was next and the Slytherin boy bit his lip before walking away.

"Wasn't too bad." Blaise spoke to Ron.

"Got a band-aid, mate?"

Harry stood in front of Snape, folding his arms. "Hi." He spoke.

Severus narrowed his eyes, he recognized this boy all too well. It was James' son. The boy was a splitting image of him, but with Lily's green eyes. He knew James and Lily. And he also knew of Remus and Sirius. He hated all three men.

Harry smirked, holding out his finger and Snape pricked him-twice.

"Ow! That hurt!" Harry cried.

"My mistake." Harry muttered something under his breath before it was Draco's turn. Snape bit his tounge to keep from giving a found smile. The boy was fiddling with his robes.

"Your name?" Snape asked, he remembered what Albus told him: to not treat him differently, he wouldn't want Draco to feel inferior.

"D-Draco." The boy even _sounded_ like Lucius! "I. . . don't have a last name."

"Alright, hold out your finger please." Draco was trembling. and Snape added, softly, and kindly. "It won't hurt. I promise."

Draco nodded and when his finger was pricked he quickly rushed away. Severus gently placed the vile in a desk drawer. He had a pretty good idea who his son was and had what he needed. The rest of the blood he'd dis-guard later, after class, he'd make a mental note to give the blood to Albus for testing.

_Soon_, he thought, _I'll have my son back_.

* * *

><p>"Did you see him!? Was he okay? How is he?!" Severus was bombarded with millions of questions racing out of Lucius' mouth when he arrived at their private quarters. Severus held up his hand, telling Lucius to stop.<p>

"Calm down, love. I have an idea of who he is, but I can't be certain until it's tested." Severus had dropped off the blood vile to Dumbledore and all that needed to be done was wait for the results. The news would be given to them sometime around Sunday.

"Oh, I just can't wait though!" Lucius beamed, "The thought of our son in these very halls! We've. . . been waiting so long."

And they hey had; all those countless wishes, prayers, hopes that their only child was still alive. Severus nodded, holding his lover's hands.

"Only a matter of time now."

"How long?" Lucius whined.

"I'm assuming maybe a week or two. We'll have him soon, love." Severus smiled.

Lucius only hoped so.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Draco was afraid of heights, but he did have a problem with "riding a broom" as Harry said they would soon do. Draco had dreamed of flying one day, the excitement of touching the clouds in the sky was a thrill to soon be doing.<p>

"So, we'll be with the Gryffindors in flying." Harry spoke. "Have you ever flown before?"

Draco shook his head.

"My Dad has a broom, my uncle Sirius too. He lets me ride it with him when we play Quidditch at home. I asked him for my own broom, but he told me I was awkward on one by myself." Harry groaned.

". . . Quidditch?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "It's a fun sport. They might let us play it for fun in class. I'll teach you." Draco and Harry arrived at the Northern field where all around them were changing tents and huge banister stadiums for people to sit and watch the games. The house colors were on each tower and students were eager to learn to fly.

Harry and Draco met up with Ron, Hermione and Blaise before the flying instructor came out.

"Alright everyone, form two lines!" This was Madam Hooch, the teacher. "Quickly! Now, beside you are your brooms that the school has provided each and everyone of you."

Everyone looked down at the twitching brooms next to them. There wasn't anything special about them, they were plain brooms.

"First step to flying is to command your broom, everyone reach out their hands and say: UP!" She demonstrated and Draco's eyes widened seeing her broom immediately lifted itself into her hand.

"On my whistle, three, two, _PHEWWP!_"

Draco watched as Harry extended his hand out, commanding his broom. Upon his voice, the broom obeyed. Draco then turned to see Ron Weasley having trouble with his, when it did come up however, it smacked him in the face. Harry laughed.

"You try, Draco!" Harry encouraged. Draco looked nervously on at other students who either succeeded or were failing, one of them being Hermione Granger, one of the smartest girls he's met so far. He nervously extended out his hand, whispering: "Up." and the broom obeyed. He gave a small smile of victory and waited patiently for everyone else.

When everyone's broom was in their hand, they were taught the proper way to mount it.

"Now don't anyone do this next move!" Hooch commanded. "The second you kick your foot off the ground, you'll be in the air and expelled before you can say Quidditch!"

Draco wasn't paying attention seeing a boy in the Gryffindor house was having trouble saying on the ground. He didn't say anything, but was mesmerized in the act of someone really flying.

"When I blow my whistle, everyone may have a chance to fly one circle around the yard."

Draco's ees widened watching the boy go higher. "Help!" He cried. Everyone turned, gasping.

"Neville, Mr.-Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch called. The boy took off, screaming loudly. Everyone gasped seeing the Gryffindor boy flying around the yard.

"I can't stop!" He cried, the boy gasped seeing he was about to slam into the wall of the castle but he didn't have a good hold on the broom bellow him, so he slid off the broom, clinging to a ledge.

"Help!" He cried. Everyone began running towards Neville, only to see him fall from the ledge towards a torch holder, than to plop on the stone ground.

"EVERYONE CLEAR!" Hooch cried, running towards the boy. "A broken wrist." She clucked her tongue, helping the boy to his feet. "I'm going to the Hospital Wing, if I see a single broom in the air, it was result in Expulsion!" She threatened, walking away with a whimpering Neville.

Everyone was in a silent shock of what they witnessed before heating a 'Swhoom' zoom right past them. They all turned seeing the broom still in the sky!

"How is that possible?" Hermione cried. Everyone screamed when the broom charged right towards the crowd, sending everyone in a dive to get away from the flying stick.

Harry looked right next to him, it was his broom from earlier and it began to glow! Harry could hear it calling him and picked it up and mounting it.

"Are you crazy?!" Ron cried. "Harry! You'll be expelled!"

Harry didn't listen as he took off on the broom. "What an idiot." Hermione mumbled. Harry charged after the bewitched broom, holding out his hand to catch it and flip on his own broom before crashing into a window. He smiled to himself and lowered down on to the ground. The first years cheered running to Harry to congratulate him.

Draco reached him first. "That-that was!" He cried. He had never seen anything like it!

"Believe in magic now?" Harry smiled sweetly. Draco went to answer but the celebration was cut short when McGonagall came to the court. "Harry Potter!" She called.

Everyone gasped, Harry whizzed around in fear.

"Come with me." She replied. Harry waved softly to his friends and ran to catch up with the Witch. Draco looked on, worried. He hoped Harry wouldn't be in too much trouble.

* * *

><p>James Potter sat in his home office with his jaw nearly on the floor. He had just read his Son's house placement letter and was stunned to see the words: Slytherin and not Gryffindor.<p>

"What on Earth. . . " He cried, trying to debunk the note, seeing if it were a prank or not. "Lily!" He called.

Lily Potter entered the room with a basket of laundry in her arms. "Yes, dear?" She asked. James held up the note for Lily to read and a smile went on her face.

"My boy's growing up so fast."She smiled.

"Are you blind?!" James cried. "He's in Slytherin! I'll bet that gross Snevillius had something to do with this!" He growled.

Lily just smiled softly. "I don't think it'll be a problem, James. What's the next letter?" She asked. James shrugged and began to open it, his face became serious and he looked up at his confused wife.

"We need to go to Hogwarts." He spoke. "Now. McGonagall has requested us, saying it concerns Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be most appreciated :) <strong>

**-The Un-Wanted Angel. **


End file.
